dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
So Mi
Perfil thumb|250px|Somi *'Nombre:' 소미 / Somi *'Nombre completo:' 전소미 / Jeon So Mi *'Nombre canadiense:' Ennik Douma *'Apodos:' Vitasom, Gassam, Sommud, Maknae On Top, Somptang, Som, Cowboy, Middle Schooler, Disney Princess y Salmon Princess. *'Profesión:' Cantante, Bailarina, MC, Rapera, Modelo y Actriz. *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Ontario, Canadá. *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Estatura:' 169 cm *'Peso:' 49 kg *'Tipo de sangre: '''O *'Signo zodiacal:' Piscis *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Serpiente *'Agencia:' - Películas * Gukje Market (2014) ''cameo Programas de TV *PRODUCE 48 (Mnet, 2018) Invitada junto a I.O.I y WANNA ONE *Please Take Care of My Refrigerator (JTBC, 24/07/17) *Let's Only Walk the Flower Road (KBS, 2017) *Gag Concert (28/05/2017) *Oh! Cool Guy (Channel A, 1.04.2017) *Happy Together 3 (KBS, 23.03.2017) *I Can See Your Voice 4 (Mnet, 23.03.2017) *Sister's Slam Dunk 2(KBS2, 2017) *My Little Television (MBC, 2017, ep 88-91) *26th Seoul Music Awards (19.01.2017, como MC) *Golden Tambourine (Mnet, 19.01.2017) *The Show (SBS, 2016-2017, como MC) *Idol Battle Likes (KBS, 30.12.2016, como MC) *Abnormal Summit (JTBC, 28.11.2016) *Hello Counselor (KBS, 21.11.2016) *We Well Eat Well (jTBC, 2016) *Battle Trip (KBS, 2016 junto a Jie Qiong) *Happy Together (KBS, 02.06.2016) *Hello, Our Native Language (KBS, 2016) *Welcome Show (KBS, 11.05.2016) *Sugar Man (JTBC, 26.04.16) *Produce 101 (Mnet, 2016) *Sixteen (Mnet, 2015) *Let's Go! Dream Team II (KBS, 2013) Programas de radio * Choi Hwa Jung's Power Time (SBS, 06.03.17) Videos Musicales *Girls Next Door - Deep Blue Eyes (2017) *Sister's Slam Dunk 2 - Right? (2017) *UP10TION - White Night (2016) *GOT7 - Stop Stop It (2014) Anuncios * GIVERNY (2018, cosmético) * Skoolooks (2017-2018) * Reebok Classic (2017-2018) * FANTA (2017-2018) * American Tourister (2017, con Evelyn) * Jambangee jeans (2017) * Calvin Klein (2017, junto a Jackson Wang y Jin Young) *Nexon Special Soldier (2017, Mobile game) *Sudden Attack (2017) *Elite Uniforms (2017) *MoveMnet (2017) *LG x5 (2016) *SPAM (2016) *Stone Age (2016) *CJ Alaska Salmon (2016) *SK Telecom (2016) *Sky Barley (2016) *Sweet Pudding (2016) Discografía Single Colaboraciones *Jun. K - From November to February (2017) Premios Curiosidades * Ex-Grupos Proyecto: ** I.O.I (Abril 2016 - Enero 2017) ** Unnie's (Febrero 2017 - Mayo 2017) ** Girls Next Door (Junio 2017 - Agosto 2017) * Posición: Vocalista y Bailarina. *'Tiempo de aprendiz:' 3 años (ingresó en las audiciones de diciembre de 2013). *'Familia:' Padre (Matthew Douma), madre y una hermana menor (Evelyn Douma) *'Idiomas:' Coreano (fluído) e Inglés (Lengua Materna) *'Nacionalidad: '''Coreana-Canadiense/Holandesa. *'Educación': **Seoul Yongsan Foreign School (Transferida) **Misong Elementary School (Graduada) **Seoeon Middle School (Transferida) **Cheongdam Middle School (Graduada) **Hanlim Entertainment Arts High School, Practical Music Department *'Personalidad:' Muy alegre, divertida y sociable. *Hobbies: Comprar, pasear sola, tocar piano y considera un hobby celebrar su cumpleaños o el de alguna amistad, escuchar música y descubrir canciones que no son muy populares, hacer videollamadas con sus amigos, descubrir nuevos restaurantes porque le encanta comer y coleccionar zapatos, fotos de modelaje. *Especialidades: Taekwondo (nivel tres de cinturón negro) y Cocinar. *'Color favorito:' Negro. *'Comida favorita:' Pizza. *Música favorita: Hip-Hop de la vieja. Canciones de Hip-Hop como "Gangsta’s Paradise", "The Monster" de Rihanna, "We are the world" y "Girls Just wanna have fun" de Cyndi Lauper. *'Modelos a seguir: G-Dragon, TWICE y 2NE1. *'''Mascota: '''Un gato llamado Cheese. *Su padre es canadiense-holandés y su madre es coreana, por lo que tiene la triple ciudadanía, pero al llegar a Corea desde tan pequeña es considerada coreana. *El padre de Somi reveló en Happy Together, que ella sufrió bullying cuando era pequeña por la manera que lucía, incluso dijo que quería hacerse una cirugía plástica de manera que se vea más asiática. Después Somi dijo que a medida que ella iba creciendo; comenzó a ganar más confianza de sí misma y ahora se siente feliz tal como es, también agradeció a su padre por haberle brindado su apoyo. *Reveló en Sister Slam Dunk que fue con la canción Lonely de 2NE1 con la que ella entró a ser parte de JYP Entertainment. *En el 2011 participó en un vídeo para Sit-Com Educacional GEE (Educación y Culturización de niños en Corea). *Somi reveló que una de las dificultades de ser una trainee era no poder comer lo que quisieran. Compartió una historia de cómo una vez estaba comiendo udon con Chaeyoung de TWICE en los puestos del baño cuando un miembro del personal de repente abrió la puerta y las encontró. *Fue la sexta aprendiz en ser revelada para el programa Sixteen, el cual consistía en el debut de ella en el grupo TWICE; sin embargo, fue eliminada en la última ronda. En la competencia, Somi fue una de las miembros que estuvo mayor tiempo en Major (cinco veces). *Reveló que JYP Entertainment rechazó PRODUCE 101 dos veces, pero a la tercera vez consultaron con ella, es por eso que Somi fue la última trainee en entrar al reality a sólo cuatro días antes de su primera grabación. * Obtuvo el primer lugar en el ranking final de PRODUCE 101 con más de 850.000 votos. * No pudo asistir al KCON Francia, debido a que la empresa YMC no sacó de manera anticipada un permiso especial debido a que ella es menor de edad. La empresa lamentó lo sucedido y dijo que esto no ocurriría en L.A; Somi fue vista por las calles de París, se tomó muchas fotos con fans, dió autógrafos y dijo que lamentaba no poder realizar la performance. * En el programa Star Show 360 dijo que debido a que su padre se ve muy joven y ella tiene una apariencia mayor a su edad, aveces los confunden como una pareja de extranjeros y cuando salían con su hermana menor la gente solía creer que ella y su padre eran esposos y que su hermana era su hija. * En el año 2015, Somi se unió a una campaña social llamada Shoot For Love. Se trata de una campaña de apoyo a los niños con problemas de cáncer en los oídos, los ojos y la garganta. Este año, Somi invitó a Jie Qiong y Na Young en la participación de un juego en que consiste en derribar bolos, Somi derribó los bolos dos veces, por lo que significa que dos billones de won fueron donados. * ‪‎Ocupó el puesto #5 con respecto a la miembro con mayor popularidad en las marcas de anuncios comerciales según la página web Nate. * CJ Ent. reportó que las ventas de Alaska Salmon & SPAM aumentaron en un 35% después de que Somi se convirtió en la modelo oficial de estas marcas comerciales. *Durante el festival atlético de Cheong Dam School, el 15 de octubre, un grupo de estudiantes se presentaron con un mix de I.O.I. Somi, quien es estudiante de esa escuela, hizo una aparición sorpresa cantando las notas altas de Bang Bang, el público mostró una gran euforia. Este fancam se hizo viral obteniendo en un día cerca de 500.000 mil visitas y fue incluso muy comentado por los netizen coreanos en Naver. *Se reveló que J.Y.Park escribió el tema principal "Very Very Very" como un regalo a Somi por su último comeback con I.O.I. *Kim Minkyung reveló en SBS radio ser fan de Somi desde Produce 101, incluso dijo que lloró en el último episodio. Defcon también ha mostrado ser fan de ella en Weekly Idol, además declaró ''"Yo siento que Somi fue nacida para ser una celebridad. Ella tiene maravillosos talentos" ''para la estación de radio Kim Chang Ryul's Old School. *En el primer episodio de Produce 101, Se Jeong dijo ser fan de Somi. También Chungha reveló en una trasmisión de '''I.O.I en VLive que es su fan desde Sixteen. *Hwang In Sun (concursante de Produce 101) dijo que pensó que sería difícil relacionarse con Somi debido a su edad, sin embargo, fue todo lo contrario, debido a que tiene una personalidad chispeante. Jea y Kim Shin Young también alabaron a Somi por ser una persona trabajadora, esta última, dijo que Somi rompe con lo convencional con los idols empezando una nueva generación. *El 5 de noviembre del 2016, se actualizó la página oficial de JYP Entertainment donde figura Somi como la maknae oficial de JYP Nation y el 2 de enero del 2017, aparece en la página de JYP como artista. * En la graduación de Somi, Yoo Jung asistió como invitada, pero al ingresar a la escuela todos los alumnos se le amontonaban por una foto por eso el padre de Somi tuvo que acompañarla como seguridad hasta llegar a la ceremonia. * Había mencionado anteriormente en I.O.I que ella no había tenido una relación seria, pero que si había salido anteriormente con alguien. En Sister's Slam Dunk, ella mencionó acerca de su primer amor quien solo salió con ella por una semana debido a que no creía que era lo suficiente buena para él. También le mando un video mensaje en donde menciona que él ahora esta saliendo con su amiga y les deseaba buena suerte. * Mencionó en Choi Hwa Jung's Power Time radio que ella es fan de Big Bang y que incluso tiene un poster de T.O.P en su cuarto. * Su colaboración You,Who? '''con Eric Nam debuto en el puesto #1 Mnet, Bugs y Genie. #2 en Naver y en el top 20 de MelOn. * El 12 de febrero se unió programa Sister's Slam Dunk 2, en el cual formó parte de un grupo de chicas llamado Unnie's. * Su participación como miembro de '''Unnie's terminó al transmitirse el último episodio del programa el 25 de Mayo de 2017. * Pasó a ser miembro del grupo proyecto Girls Next Door a través del programa 'Idol Drama Operation Team', el cual formará a 7 idols para escribir e interpretar un drama. * Estuvo involucrada en una controversia por supuesto consumo de alcohol de menores, en donde se veía a las ex integrantes de I.O.I, Yoo Jung, So Hye y Somi en una foto, donde se veían botellas de alcohol detrás de ellas, este post fue subido a Instagram y después de varias horas, la empresa de Yoo Jung, Fantagio Entertainment, escribió un comunicado, diciendo que las chicas se encontraban en la casa de los padres de Yoo Jung donde habían otros familiares que sí habían consumido, sin embargo, ellas no habían consumido alcohol. * El 20 de agosto de 2018 dejó la agencia JYP Entertainment. Enlaces * Instagram Oficial * Perfil (Naver) * Perfil (Nate) * Perfil (Daum) * Cafe (Daum) Galería C6cRDNiU0AANYKz.jpg Jeon_So_Mi.jpg Videografía Hui Hyeon X Somi X Yoo Jung X Chung Ha - Flower, Wind and You|Flower, Wind and You Eric Nam X Somi - You, Who?|Eric Nam X Somi - You, Who? Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KBailarina Categoría:KRapera